Sirius Escapes
by sacred silence
Summary: Sirius Black was caught, but now he has escaped from Azkaban!


Okay. What am I doing writing this? I could be watching Survivor! Oh well, I love reading Harry Potter fanfics so I guess I'll try one of my own. Please review, that way I'll know if it's any good. Thanks Amelia for getting me into this in the first place, also thank you Rave for writing really cool stories. I like Sirius, I think he's pretty cool, so I'll write about him. Here goes… Katie18

(A/N- I got this name cos of my name and my fave footy player's number is 18. I'm not really 18, I'm only 12 for those of you who didn't read the stuff about me! Grrrrr.)

****

All of this belongs to J.K Rowling except the girl I made up.

Sirius Black sat on the floor of the Azkaban prison, slowly 

thinking things over. He had been stuck in Azkaban for fourteen years now, and he was starting to think that there was no way to escape. He had escaped once, but had been recaptured two years later. Unlike most prisoners, he was still sane. He was still capable of thinking for himself and trying to escape. The reason for this was that he knew that he was innocent. He had been reminding himself of this for almost his entire fourteen-year sentence, and he knew that if he could, he was going to escape. He was sure of it.

The days in Azkaban were long and boring. With nothing much to pass the time, Sirius had started to try to remember details of his old life at Hogwarts, with his three great friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. At Hogwarts, they had been very close. But, fifteen years ago, things had taken a very nasty turn. James Potter and his wife, Lily, were killed by the most feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew… well, Sirius didn't think that he counted Peter as a friend any more. He was the one that had betrayed Lily and James, and sold them to Voldemort. He hadn't seen Remus Lupin for years, apart from the time they met in the Shrieking Shack two years ago. Remus hadn't been allowed to visit, since Sirius was a high-security prisoner, so he had disappeared the night that Sirius was arrested. Sirius remembered that night all too well. He had just persuaded Lily and James Potter to use Peter as their Secret-Keeper instead of him, and he had been to visit Peter in his hiding place. But when he arrived, Peter was gone. The house had not been broken into, and there was no sign of a struggle. Sirius knew something was up. He grabbed his precious motorbike and flew to the Potters' house. And then- he would never forget what he saw there. Muggles screaming, the house smoking, Rubeus Hagrid in the distance, looking at the remains of the house and crying loudly. And the Potters- he saw James' body, lying crumpled in the rubble, and Lily's long red hair. That was the worst thing Sirius had ever seen, worse than a horrible curse gone wrong, or a transforming potion. The only happy memory Sirius had of that night was seeing the Potters' young son, Harry, lying in his cradle, with a lightning scar on his forehead, but otherwise unhurt. Sirius had pleaded with Hagrid to let him take Harry and look after him, but Hagrid was following Dumbledore's orders and had to take Harry to his aunt and uncle's house. Of course, when he first saw that Peter had gone and the Potters were dead, he knew what had happened. Sirius set out straight away to find Peter. He found the cowardly weasel in a side street filled with wizards and Muggles, pretending to feel sad about Lily and James, but really feeling happy that he had pleased his Lord by getting rid of the Potters. Sirius had tackled him, but Peter was too quick for him. Pulling out the wand behind his back, he blew apart the street, and transformed into a rat and scurried off. The Minister for Magic had arrived just then, and Sirius had got the blame. Now Sirius was ready to escape and he had to get revenge on Peter-for his old best friend. He had already tried this once, but he had been caught. Now he was ready to try again.

Sirius transformed silently in his cell, aware of the Dementors waiting just outside. They couldn't see him, and they couldn't tell the difference between his dog form and his human form. He had decided- today was the day. He was going to try and escape again. When the Dementors opened his cell door, he slowly slipped out and snuck through the passageway. The prisoners in the other cells stared at him blankly, too wasted to actually notice what was happening. Never before had anyone successfully escaped from Azkaban, and most prisoners had given up hope. Sirius crept through the bars on the door and stepped out onto the island, hardly believing that he was finally free. After fourteen years in the prison, he had finally escaped without trouble. The guards thought he was dead, since he had done a great job of pretending. His 'body' was still in the cell, so the Dementors opened the gate every now and again to clean it out. Still in his dog form, he dived into the water surrounding the island fortress (A/N: Sorry if this sounds too J.K Rowling-ish, this is my first story and I couldn't think of anything) and started to dog paddle towards the distant shore. It was longer than he had expected. Finally, he reached the shore. Panting, he heaved himself up the beach, not wanting to go any further, even though he knew he had to if he wanted something to eat and somewhere to sleep. He transformed back into a human slowly, because of his tiredness, and staggered to his feet. He walked unsteadily up the beach to the first of the Muggle resort houses. He approached the first one, and looking in the window, he saw that it was empty. It did have a telephone, though, and that was exactly what Sirius needed. He smashed the window with a coconut he found near one of the trees, and crawled inside the house. He picked up the phone and dialled a number. Normally, wizards didn't use telephones, but Dumbledore had given Sirius and his friends a safe number to ring if they needed to talk urgently. After all, Lord Voldemort would never think of using a phone to contact people. The phone was ringing by now. One ring…two rings…three- "Hello? Who is this?" The voice sounded harsher, but Sirius recognised it at once. This was the voice of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 

"Hello? Who is this?" Cornelius said. Sirius was sure it was him. But Cornelius would never believe him! He had no choice but to answer.

"Cornelius? It's Sirius Black," Sirius croaked. His voice was scratchy and barely able to be heard. No one ever talked in Azkaban. 

There was a gasp of surprise and a clunk that Sirius thought might have been Cornelius dropping the phone. "Sirius? But- you died in Azkaban, what are you doing using a phone?" Cornelius asked. He sounded shocked.

"Cornelius, I didn't die. I'm in a Muggle house, using their phone. Please believe me, Dumbledore and Harry Potter- I'm innocent! Peter killed all those people on the street, then transformed and escaped! You have to trust me," Sirius pleaded. But Cornelius just sounded disgusted. "Sirius, I don't believe you. They should take you straight back to Azkaban. You can't be trusted. Goodbye, Sirius." The line went dead. 

Sirius sank down into one of the chairs, shocked and hurt that the Minister for Magic would not believe him, even though he had three witnesses. Out of all the people who had to trust him, he would have thought that one of the Ministry members would be the first. James would have believed him, but he was dead now. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this on my own," muttered Sirius to himself. He was still getting back into the habit of talking. What he really wanted was to get to Peter- and destroy him properly this time. He sat there in the dark, thinking for a minute, and then it hit him. The last time Sirius had escaped, he had discovered that Peter was at Hogwarts. He had run away, but Hogwarts was very safe. After running from the Dark Lord last year, Sirius was sure that Peter would try and hide at Hogwarts again. Sirius just had to find a way of getting into Hogwarts. He would have to go to their old hideout and make Dumbledore believe him and help him into the castle. It was going to be hard, but Sirius knew that Dumbledore was going to believe him. Dumbledore had always trusted him and his friends, and this was no different. 

Sirius crept out of the Muggle house next morning and snuck behind the trees. It was 10 kilometres to the hideout, and before long he was halfway there and feeling confident. There had been some close shaves with Muggle tourists, but he had transformed into a dog and they passed him off as "just another stray." Some had even given him food. Sirius crawled the last few kilometres to the house where Dumbledore lived and rapped on the door. Dumbledore answered. "Sirius! What a surprise! Come in." As Sirius walked through the door, he couldn't help thinking that maybe Dumbledore had expected him to come? Maybe- maybe Cornelius had told him about the phone call? "Er- Dumbledore- have you heard from Cornelius lately? "No, I haven't," said Dumbledore cheerily, not alarmed about the fact that a supposed murderer was sitting in his house eating biscuits. "I'm getting worried about him. He hasn't called for ages," said Dumbledore. "So, how did you escape from Azkaban again? I take it you really are innocent, I worked that out when Harry Potter told me your story, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go after Peter," Sirius said. "I'm not saying that's not such a bad idea, but are you sure you want to? You could be captured again, or Peter could turn you in. "He's supposed to be dead, how could he just walk into the Ministry office and say that he's caught Sirius Black?" Sirius asked. "Plus, the guards think I'm dead. "Well, I don't know, Sirius, be careful," said Dumbledore. "Where do I come into this plan?" 

"Ah, well, I was hoping that you would be able to sort of smuggle me into Hogwarts tomorrow," asked Sirius. "What? That could go dangerously wrong- not to mention what Cornelius Fudge would say if he discovered I was helping a famous murderer get into the school again!" Sirius shot him a pleading look. "Well, as long as you didn't hurt anyone, stayed out of trouble, and got Peter and left, then I suppose you would be able to fit in my trunk," said Dumbledore. Sirius thanked him and grinned. He was finally going to avenge James and Lily's deaths- finally going to commit the murder he was put in Azkaban for. (A/N- There I go again. I have to stop using J.K's sentences!) 

The next day, Sirius was packed tightly into Dumbledore's trunk. It was lucky that he had got so thin in Azkaban, because it was a tight fit. The trunk was in Dumbledore's hands. Suddenly, he heard a 'pop!' and then…he peeked out of the breathing-hole in the trunk and gasped. He was in Dumbledore's office already! He must have Apparated there. The trunk thudded onto the floor of the office and the lock magically clicked open. Sirius crawled out of the trunk and looked around. Dumbledore's office had changed, but he remembered it. "Now, Sirius, you have to look for Peter either today or tomorrow, got it? I have no time to watch out for you. Make this short and sweet, OK?" "Sure Dumbledore," said Sirius. "Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak? I'm going to search now." "Just be careful! I don't want you to get caught," worried Dumbledore. "I'll be careful," said Sirius, and he threw the Cloak over his shoulders and strode out.

Sirius crept through the Hogwarts passageways. It was after midnight, and after an afternoon of searching he knew where Pettigrew was. There was only one place left- but it was the most unlikely one. It was in the dormitory where he used to live, with a boy called Ron Weasley. Sirius had told Ron and his best friend Harry Potter about Peter, and he was sure that Ron wouldn't let him back in the dorm. He was probably hiding in a corner, or under someone's bed. He crept up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and nearly crashed into someone coming the other way. It gave him a fright, because this person didn't seem to be there. But he heard a whispered word- "Wingardium!" and the portrait hole opened. The invisible person crawled through and Sirius followed. He hung back to see who the invisible person was, and gasped when they threw off an Invisibility Cloak. It was Harry Potter and his friend, Ron. They stayed in the common room talking for a while, and then went up the staircase to their dormitory. Sirius went after them. He watched the boys climb into their beds, then crawled under Harry's bed and looked around. He wasn't sure how long he'd be stuck under this bed, but he had to wait until he saw Peter.

Meanwhile, Peter had jerked out from under the bed just in time to avoid being squashed by Sirius. He couldn't believe that Sirius had escaped again. Azkaban didn't seem to be enough for him, the way he kept escaping. Peter was now very scared of Sirius. He had to be- Sirius had tried to kill him twice already. He snuck out of the dormitory and slipped down the stairs. Sirius saw him leave and swore under his breath. He slid out from under Harry's bed and followed Peter down the stairs. For about fifteen minutes the chase continued, with Sirius walking about three metres behind Peter. When they walked past the entrance to the library, a girl called Katie Lloyd nearly stood on Peter, but luckily she didn't see him. Sirius also saw Mrs Norris going for a night-time walk, and Peeves hovering near the Charms classroom. Just as Sirius was thinking that Peter had to stop sometime, he did. Peter had stopped outside Dumbledore's office, probably hoping he'd be safer there. Sirius crept closer. Peter couldn't see or hear him coming. He grabbed for Peter's tail and caught it, but Peter slipped out of his grasp and ran out of the doors and into the grounds. Sirius followed him. Peter ran until they were on the borders of the Forbidden Forest. There he transformed back into a man. "Why do you keep following me?" Peter whimpered. "Because you killed Lily and James," snarled Sirius, "and now I have to kill you." "Don't you know? I've left the Dark Side now, and I'm back on your side! I understand why you feel this way, but I was under Voldemort's control when I killed Lily and James!" squealed Peter. "You will never be able to make up for what you did to Lily and James," Sirius said. Peter trembled. Sirius pulled out his wand, and so did Peter. "Where did you get that from?" Sirius asked, forgetting to sound angry. "My Lord gave it to me," said Peter with a nasty smile. Sirius heard a cold voice behind him.

"Oh, no. Sirius Black, duelling with my servant? And, yes, he is still my servant. Well, I think I know who'll win this one, so come with me, Peter." Sirius reached out a hand to stop him, but he was too late. Voldemort and Peter disappeared in a flash of smoke. "I'll get you next time," Sirius shouted. "Next time, you won't have Voldemort to protect you." When that time would be, Sirius wasn't sure……


End file.
